


Singing in the Rain

by Kairosclerosis



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dancing, Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Rain, extreme fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairosclerosis/pseuds/Kairosclerosis
Summary: A short one shot of Maria being a fool for rain and Angelica being irreversibly in love with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work has also been posted on my Instagram with an accompanying aesthetic (@pluspeggy) and was betaed by the ever amazing A. Thank you to Carson and Liky for requesting it, and thank YOU for reading!

They only had one umbrella, and it was raining buckets. 

As the pair stepped out of the restaurant and felt the first droplets hit the top of their heads, a strike of lightning shook the street. Angelica yelped and grasped the handle of the umbrella, stepping back into the shelter of the restaurant awning. 

Maria, however, simply laughed in delight and looked up at the sky, letting the water trickle down her cheeks and into her hair. "You big baby," she teased her girlfriend, who was struggling to open the umbrella. "It's just a little rain, it's not going to hurt anyone."

Angelica responded with a disgruntled grumble and a quick glance at Maria. She was now spinning in the rain, grinning at the sky as if it was the best thing ever, and getting completely soaked. "I'm not letting you in my nice leather car seats if you're all wet," Ang warned, unable to keep a small smile off her face. She opened the umbrella and stepped into the rain, properly shaded, unlike her doofus girlfriend. 

"It's no fun to just stand under a dumb umbrella," Maria exclaimed, turning to Angelica with mascara streaking down her cheeks. "You have to enjoy your life, sweetheart, you can't be stuck under an umbrella for the rest of time."

Angelica rolled her eyes, gripping the handle and simply watching the other woman. The flouncy orange dress Maria had worn was sticking to her thighs, and her hair was pressed down flat. It would've been frustrating, if not for the sparkle in her eyes and the wide grin on her face. Maria couldn't annoy Angelica, not when she was the love of her life. What would've been strange with others was quirky with her, and what would've been angering was amusing. 

Angelica moved her hand to her jacket pocket, feeling the small velvet box inside and considering the implications of asking Maria now. 

No, it wasn't the right time. She was soaking wet, and Angelica wouldn't want to hug her. 

So instead, she turned and started walking back towards the car, calling out "if you want a ride home get your wet ass in the car already." Maria pouted but scrambled after her, pulling her wet hair into a bun and wiping her makeup off her cheeks. 

"You're no fun," she complained, getting into the passenger seat and shutting the door. Angelica rolled her eyes and started the car, folding up the wet umbrella and stowing it away in the car door. 

As they pulled away, Ang dropped her grumpy demeanor to send Maria a quick smile and teasingly remark "yeah, but you love me anyway."

And that she did. 

Of course, Maria got a terrible cold that lasted almost two weeks, but she insisted that it was worth it. How often did you get to dance in the rain, after all?

**Author's Note:**

> Leave feedback below or DM me @pluspeggy on Instagram! I love having chances to improve. If you're interested in doing an open roleplay or seeing my random aesthetics, plot ideas, and one shots before they're posted here, you can follow me on there. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
